


Broken

by Midgethotstuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgethotstuff/pseuds/Midgethotstuff
Summary: A broken boy. Can he be fixed? Or just more broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fanfic I'm trying to write. I'm no professional and English isn't my first language so I apologise in advance. I'll try to update when I can. I have my own stuff to concentrate on too so I hope you'll understand. And enjoy the story.

The constant complaining and fighting filled the younger boys ears yet again. Being only one month from 11 years it was incredible how much he'd been through. Scars painted all over his thighs and arms, even stomach. Bruises always visible on his face, arms and legs. Every time his parents were fighting there always seemed to appear more scars and bruises.

The boy made his way from the bed in to the closet located in a corner in the white painted room. Shutting the closet door behind him he curled up in a ball and started scratching at his scars only having one thought in his mind.

'Its all my fault, why am I still here.'

Quiet sobs were now audible to everyone within one meter. The tears continue to fall like waterfalls and muffled screams could still be heard from the living room not far from the boys room. For a second the voices stopped shouting at each other and footsteps were making their way to the room containing the closet and crying boy.

The door swung open and there was a man standing in the door way with a knife. "Youngjae-ah get out here will you?". The boy in the closet with the name Youngjae slowly opened the door to the closet and got out. "Y-yes f-f-father?" Was the only thing the poor boy could get out. His father saw the tears falling from his sons eyes and thought they were disgusting. "Yah, why are you crying? Man up will you. No girl will ever marry you, ever." When those words left the old mans mouth Youngjae didn't care anymore and he prepared for what was coming at him. His father made his way over to crying boy and slung his fist at him and hit him in his face. With tears falling from his eyes the young boy felt his surroundings turn black and he slowly fell to the floor helpless.

~5 years later~  
Youngjae's POV.

'Fist day of high school and it's not even 9 o'clock and I'm already sick of it. What great years this will be.'

I let a sigh escape my mouth while I search for my locker. When I finally reach it I open it and put in the books I received during my first class. The bell rings and that means next class starts in five minutes, I close the locker and make my way down the hallway with my hands tucked in my pockets and my backpack hanging loosely on my back. People keep pushing me like they didn't know I exist. But that's nothing new. When I finally find the classroom I'm supposed to be in for my next class I make my way to the back of the empty room and place my bag on the table placed next to the window. I look out the window and admire the scenery outside. It's cloudy and pretty grey outside but it's still beautiful and calming.

The bell goes off again indicating it's almost time for class to begin, people start to fill the class room. A boy wearing light blue ripped jeans and a grey oversized sweater makes his way over to me and sits down besides me. He's wearing a pair of glasses and I might say they look pretty hot on him. His black hair lays flat on his head without any styling done to it.

The teacher finally shows up and starts class with a quick apologise for being late and continues by telling us her name, which was Ms Cass. She started the lesson by giving us a presentation about different kinds of metals. When she came to iron the guy beside me decided to start a conversation which kind of confused me. "My name is Park Jinyoung and you?" But as the nice person I was I decided to actually answer. "Oh my name is Choi Youngjae." Once again we became quiet and continued to listen to Ms Cass instead. Youngjae and I didn't talk to each other anymore and when the bell gave us the signal to end class everybody pushed through the door trying to get out of class as fast as possible. I on the other hand waited until there were no one else and went out in the noisy hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give to you a new chapter, xd. Enjoy and please tell me if there's any spelling or grammar errors.

By the time lunch came around Youngjae was tired to say the least. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he new that wouldn't be possible since he was in school. He began walking towards the cafeteria located in the other end of the school building. When he finally arrived there the sound of people talking filled his ears and he looked around searching for any free tables. With little to no luck he couldn't find one. Once he gave up he made his way back in the hallway, and sneaking in to a bathroom. He closed the door to the cubicle behind him and sat himself on top of the toilet with the lid closed. Proceeding to pull his knees up and laying his chin on them he slowly drifted off into sleep.

'The closets doors aren't enough to block out the horrible sound of screaming. I bring my knees closer to my chest and continue sobbing, blood is already visible on my skinny arms and my scars are opening up once again. Then there's loud banging on the door over and over again. The words hello, are you okay and open up accompanying the loud banging.'

Youngjae's eyes slowly opens up being filled with the light coming from the lamps hanging from the ceiling. He can also hear someone outside the cubicle trying to talk to him. "Hey, are you okay in there? Why are you crying?" Youngjae brought his hands up to his cheeks and there surely were tears running down from his eyes. Using the sleeve on his light blue hoodie he wiped away the tears and slowly opened the door. On the other side of the door stood a raven haired male with a white t-shirt, black ripped jeans and a very concerned facial expression. "Hey, you came out. What is your name? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Youngjae looked at him in pure confusion, thinking about why someone would care but he answered any ways. "My n-name is C-Choi Younjae and I'm a-a s-sophomore I'm f-fine thank y-you. Sorry f-for disturbing you." Said the strawberry blonde while stuttering and bowing down in an apologetic matter. The raven looked at Youngjae with a confused expression but answered. "Hello Youngjae, I'm apparently your hyung, my name is Im Jaebum and why would you apologise? If it makes you happier you didn't disturb me." Youngjae was relieved to hear that and continued to play with his sweater paws. Suddenly Jaebum reached out and took Youngjaes wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom and into the hallways. Lucky for Youngjae there was no one there to witness his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Jaebum had dragged Youngjae all the way up to the roof and after releasing the strawberry blonde's wrist he took several steps towards the edge of the roof. Looking down at the semi busy streets of the city surrounding them, Jaebum then spoke up. "You know Youngjae, if you ever feel sad you should come up here and get some air, it's really nice." Youngjae was still just standing there confused as to why Jaebum was being nice to him. After moments of silence spent by just staring at the city around them Jeabum finally said something.

"You know everyone needs a friend and I want to be yours, because you can never have to many friends."

Shock struck Youngjae, no one had ever wanted to be friends with him. The only friend he ever had was his dog Coco. It may sound lonely but if you were used to loneliness it was okay. Tears threatened to fall from the younger's eyes, but this time it wasn't because sadness. This time he felt happy, which was very unusual for him. 

At the same time Jaebum was panicking seeing Youngjae starting to cry again. He quickly made his way towards the younger and mumbled apologises over and over again. His panicking soon turned into a mixture of relief and confusion when Youngjae started laughing instead. Jaebum thought it was an angelic sound hearing him laugh. Soon Jaebum joined the younger's laugh party and they both stood there laughing. Youngjae was the first one to stop after a while. When his breath returned to normal he told Jaebum something that made the older sad and shocked.

"C-congratulations Jaebum-hyung, y-you're officially m-my first f-friend."

Youngjae smiled so wide he thought he might look like the joker, but he was happy. Could you blame him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here, kekeke. Enjoy an tell me if there's any mistakes.

After a while on the roof the bell suddenly rang and it was time for another boring class. Jaebum and Youngjae made their way down the stairs once again and parted ways when reaching the right floor. "See you later Youngjae" said Jaebum with a smile and Youngjae gladly returned the smile.

The day slowly went by and when the final bell rang all students were pushing against the door, struggling to get out. But as usual Youngjae stayed until there was no one left and exited the empty classroom. Making his way towards the wall with red painted lockers Choi Youngjae couldn't help but to think about the taller, raven haired male he made friends with. He thought it was funny how he had made a friend on the first day of high school. But also thinking back to what he was dreaming earlier in the bathroom made him sigh. By now the younger stood in front of his locker, he opened it up and took out his black jacket and put it on. 

~Youngjae POV~

"Why the sad face?" 

Behind me stood Jaebum wearing a leather jacket and a concerned expression.

'He seems to worry about why I'm sad now again, I don't know if I should find it creepy or kind of nice? I'm new to this friend thing. I've only known the guy for a couple of hours.'

"Ah, Jaebum-hyung, I'm not sad I'm just really tired." 'Lie' "It's been a long first day." I was no longer nervous talking to Jaebum and my stuttering disappeared. I could feel myself warming up to him which was a new thing for me. After several awkward seconds of staring into each others eyes Jaebum smiled and spoke up once again. "Should we maybe get out of school before they lock us in here." I mumbled a small yes and took out the rest of my belongings from my locker. We then made our way down the empty halls, heading for the classic double glass door leading us out of this building and into the grey weather. At the front of the school I stopped and looked up at Jaebum and smiled. 

"So which way are you going?" Jaebum asked and I replied by pointing to the right. Jaebums smile grew wider and he started walking down the road to our right, I took this as a hint to follow him considering I was also going that way. We stayed quiet the whole walk, but it was a comfortable silence, and soon enough we reached my house. I awkwardly coughed to signal Jaebum that I stopped walking. He turned around and faced me, I nodded at the white painted hours with the brown wooden door.

"Oh, so this is your stop Youngjae?" When I gave him a nod he continued. "I'll see you tomorrow then. But before you go could I have your number?" I was surprised by his question but answered. "Yeah, sure hyung. Here take my phone and put your number in and I'll text you, and then you'll have my number too." I may have sounded like a over excited instruction manual teaching someone how to exchange numbers with someone but at this moment I didn't care. With a chuckle Jabeum reached out and took the phone I handed too him. After a while a ring was heard from his jacket. He thanked me and gave me my phone back.

"Good bye, Youngjae-ah. I'm really glad we are friends and I'll see you tomorrow." And with a very cheeky wink towards me he continued down the street alone. I could only stand and watch his back, blush making its way to my cheeks.

'What in the name of... He just winked at me. And it made me feel all happy and fluffy. This is weird... Hah.' After standing in the middle of the street just staring for what felt like hours (that was probably seconds) I turned around and was about to make my towards my home. But I stopped in my tracks, terrified of what was in front of me. In the kitchen window beside the brown wooden door I could see my dad staring at me with a piercing look. He looked like he was hunting and I was the pray. 'Did he see everything that just happened with Jaebum-hyung? The wink, the phone number exchange? But that's what friends do right?'. With fear visible on my pale face I made my way up the porch and took out my key. With a shaky hand I unlocked the door and went inside, expecting the worst.

"So who was that you little shit? Your boyfriend? You're disgusting, nobody would want you. You're a fag."


End file.
